The Silver Moon Rebellion
The Silver Moon Rebellion is a Campaign set in the world of Sorakos. The campaign is designed for a Dungeons & Dragons setting, specifically 4th Edition. Player Characters * Darius Kurn, Sorcerer (played by Nick) * Hungrig, Druid (played by MrStabs) * Miri, Shaman (played by John) * Gavroche Greyholt, Rogue (played by Eric) * Halikar, Fighter (played by Cat) Setting Location and History The Silver Moon Rebellion takes place in the world of Sorakos, specifically the nations of the Garnician Republic and the Zahn Empire. Six years prior to the events that started the campaign the two nations engaged in a four-year war (thus ending two years before the campaign began) and have since had tension. The Republic lies in the west, the Empire in the east. North of the two nations is a very dense region of mountains few people have dared to travel through, and the rest of the continent is surrounded by water. The Republic believes in democracy, being governed by the Council of Rings with the Garnician Republican Guard handling military matters. The Republic city of Dream Forge is their biggest economic advantage, being their primary source of Dreamstone. The use of magic in the Republic requires a license, though one can be obtained in many ways, including via simple payments, military service or joining a church. The country's transportation infrastructure is primarily handled through its rail system and Sky Skiffs. The Empire beleives in theocracy, being governed by an Emperor or Empress. The imperial leader is seen as a religious figure chosen by the gods, the ruler also being seemingly immortal as the current ruler, Empress Mara Thanon, has been in power for an estimated two hundred years. A major boon to the Empire's economy is trade with the Feywild Commonwealth, a major city within its own borders. Magic in the Empire is available to all, but it is more common for mages and the like to be aristocrats due to the cost of training. The country's transportation infrastructure is more traditional, though they make more use of caravans that travel through the Whisperwind. Campaign The players play the role of key operatives for the rebel faction known as Silver Moon, which is dedicated to stopping a Garnician Republican Guard conspiracy to start a new war with the Zahn Empire and wipe out the Fey. The players decide their own goals and manage the rebellion's forces. Events Prelude: Rebel Dawn Driscoll Cuchulain and Salaris Veihd recruit Darius Kurn, Hungrig, Miri, Gavroche Greyholt and Halikar to join Silver Moon in Haven. Amongst the other recruits is, unfortunately, a band of pirates, whose leader manages to engage Driscoll in single combat, resulting in both of their deaths. With few resources, Salaris makes the new recruits her go-to team. Chapter 1: First Strike The party travels to Skyskiff Armory where, according to Wynne Raftor, the workers are ready to revolt. After infiltrating the armory's prison imprisoned foremen Quarion Zolerii and Anastriana Lorhalien are freed. Inside the foreman tower Erim Dawntracker is then rescued, after which a riot breaks out. Lars Garbonde, the commander of the armory who has become bitter, agrees to surrender and possibly join Silver Moon if the Fire Heralds at the base are dealt with. Tanim Minas and several of her troops are killed, Lars then officially joining Silver Moon along with his surviving men and the remaining workers. The party receives a Sky Skiff, The Little Bastard. Chapter 2: Train Job The party travels to Gateway in the hopes of capturing Gem Lord Zalerech Sacheverell, who apparently hired the pirates to kill the Silver Moon leaders. It is learned Zalerech will be taking a train to Dragonkeep Prison, apparently with a high-value prisoner. Prusaadi Dawntracker, governor of Haven, is also shown to be up to something suspicious. The attack on the train sees Chadwick Rynel striking on behalf of Prusaadi while the party attacks from the other side, hooking the train with grappling chains. Arcon, Thonan Moonshadow and Estria Bridune are rescued and Chadwick is killed. Zalerech does appear but so does Wralize Daecrusta, forcing the party to retreat, but not before dropping the train while its several feet in the air, capturing the engine and leaving the two Gem Lords in the dust below. Chapter 3: Homefront Stopping off at Skyskiff Armory the party interrogated Estria Bridune and Thonan Moonshadow. Estria was eventually sent with Arcon as her protector to Marquis to speak with her family while Thonan was sent home, though with a Dreamstone in case he wished to contact Silver Moon. A new Sky Skiff, The Dreadnought, was completed and The Little Bastard was better equipped as the party returned to Haven. Thonan had disclosed that Keonis Li was in on the conspiracy with Prusaadi Dawntracker, Governor of Haven, to allow for its annexation. Keonis was inspecting travellers entering Haven upon the party's return so they entered the Whisperwind, Darius Kurn trying to send her a message but it was intercepted by Hungrig. Underground the party encountered Zerris Yashar, who'd just sold a Hippogriff illegally to a Gnoll before being ambushed. Zerris's life was spared in exchange for helping the party meet the Governor, as Zerris a prominent member of the Haven black market. A meeting was arranged for at the Greenbow Inn, its owner Lionel Berhan eventually agreeing to assist. Prusaadi, Keonis and their four Black Dragoon escorts all drank wine laced with a sleeping potion brewed by Wynne Raftor, leading to their capture and the recovery of documents exposing the Govenor's dealings. Chapter 4: Hunter's Moon Prusaadi Dawntracker reluctantly signed documents naming Silver Moon member Erim Dawntracker as the new governor of Haven, also revealing that Thremyal Vitus is conspiring to build a new form of Sky Skiff which will be used to frame the Zahn Empire for some unknown attack. Erim is made governor but to deal with Boros Rynel and Hawk Sunsky, who may not be loyal to Erim, a ruse was created claiming a Gnoll warband was on the rise in the Borderlands. Boros, with Hawk accompanying him, set out aboard The Eclipse, Haven's main Sky Skiff, to deal with the threat. At the same time Silver Moon sent both of their own skiffs after the Eclipse, Gavroche Greyholt's House Greyholt forces also moving in to help in the upcoming battle. The ambush was executed more or less flawlessly, the Eclipse damaged but not destroyed, the Gnolls annihilated along with Boros, Hawk and their troops. Malthus was present at the battle but fled, Hungrig encountering an illusionary double of him. House Greyholt allied with Silver Moon and back in Haven Gregarious Armitage and Lars Garbonde were appointed to the positions of Chancellor and Military Commander respectively, thus recruiting the Shadowlords to the Silver Moon banner as well. Chapter 5: Best of Both Worlds Silver Moon, needing to strengthen its hold on Haven, investigate events in Southreach and evacuate Skyskiff Armory, got to work. Darius Kurn suggested his home of Falcon's Point as a possible new base of operations for the rebellion, it being in neutral territory and central. The party journeyed to the Borderlands village only to discover it under the control of demons and wild abominations. Malthus helped the party slip inside and Darius encountered Peblas Starfeon, the Soothsayer who apparently granted him his own power while turning his brother Andros Kurn into the demonic ruler of the town. Having apparently killed Peblas before it was a shock to see him alive, but Peblas turned out to be a Doppleganger. Attacking an altar in the center of the town the party encountered Peblas and Andros, or so they thought. Peblas was once again a Doppleganger and Andros was an illusion, his bones trapped inside an obsidian throne that was destroyed by a captured Bulette. With the throne destroyed the demons lost their power and were vanquished, but a dark cloud that had hung over Falcon's Point dissipated to reveal a white dragon. The dragon then confronted the party, speaking with Andros's voice. Category:Campaigns Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos Category:Portals